bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Gali (Matoranien universumi)
Gali on Veden Toa ja ainut naispuolinen Toa Mata. Hän on Toa Matoista kaikkein viisain ja hän huomaa muutokset luonnossa nopeasti. Hän ui todella nopeasti ja on ystävällinen luonteeltaan. Elämäkerta Toa Mata Varhainen elämä 100 000 vuotta sitten Gali luotiin Artakhalla. Hänet ja muut Toa Matat kuitenkin herätettiin vasta Daxian saarella, missä Hydraxon opetti heile tiimityöskentelyä ja monia muita hyödyllisiä taitoja. Koulutuksen aikana Gali onnistui ystävystymään kaikkien muiden tiimitovereidensa kanssa Kopakaa lukuunottamatta. Koulutuksen jälkeen heidät vietiin Karda Nuille suojelemaan siellä työskenteleviä Av-Matoraneja. He joutuivat taistelemaan siellä Avohkaheja, eläviä salama-Raheja, vastaan monta viikkoa. Lopulta he kuitenkin päihittivät ne ja Matoranit pystyivät lopettamaan työnsä. Yksi heistä, Takua, esitteli työtään Galille ja kertoi palavasta halustaan tulla kerran itsekin Toaksi. Tämän jälkeen Tahu ja Kopaka johdattivat toiset Codrexiin, jonka seinässä oleva luukku sulki heidät sisään. Tahu ja Koapaka kertoivat etteivät he voisi lähteä ennen ulos Codrexista, koska ulkona riehuvat energiamyrskyt polttaisivat heidät tuhkaksi. heidän oli tarkoitus jäädä sinne varakeinoksi, jos Mata Nuille tapahtuisi jotakin ja hänet olisi herätettävä. Niinpä he menivät kanistereihinsa tuhansien vuosien ajaksi. 1 000 vuota sitten Suuren mullistuksen jälkeen heidät laukaistiin ulos Codrexista Päättymättömään mereen. Kanisterien olisi pitänyt välittömästi kellua Mata Nuin saaren rannoille, mutta vian takia he kelluivatkin meressä tuhannen vuoden ajan. Heidät kutsuttiin saaren rannoille vasta, kun Takua keräsi Toa-kivet. Mata Nui [[Kuva:Gali_BIONICLE_The_Legend_of_Mata_Nuissa.png|thumb|200px|left|Gali Legend of Mata Nuissa.]] Rantauduttuaan Toa-kanisterillaan lähelle Le-Wahin rantaa ja päästyään ulos siitä, hän huomasi olevansa osina ja unohtaneensa kaiken nimeään lukuunottamatta. Koottuaan itsensä hän lähti vaeltelemaan viidakkoon. Jossakin vaiheessa ennen muiden Toa Matojen tapaamista hän kohtasi meressä Tarakavan. Pian hän tapasi Tahun, Pohatun, Onuan, Lewan ja Kopakan. Tapaamisessa he päättivät lähteä eri teille, koska Lewa ja Kopaka eivät halunneet työskennellä tiiminä. Teridax usutti luonnonvoimat heidän kimppuunsa kohtaamisen keskeyttämiseksi, ja Gali lähti vierailemaan ensimmäistä kertaa kylässään Ga-Korossa. Naamioiden etsintä Vierailun jälkeen hän lähti Le-Wahiin, jossa hän jouti pulaan Teridaxin hallitsemissa vesissä. Lewa onnistui pelastamaan hänet, minkä jälkeen Gali nouti oman Kanohi Mirunsa vuorelta. Hänen kimppuunsa hyökkäsi kuitenkin Nui-Jagoja ja Tarakavoja, joista yksi löi hänet taistelussa tajuttomaksi. Tajuttomuuden aikana hän sai näyn Wairuhasta ja Akamaista. Gali huuhoutui veteen, mistä Tahu pelasti hänet kertoakseen Toien uudesta tapaamisesta. Teridax keskeytti tapaamisen toistamiseen, mutat Toat sopivat etsivänsä naamiot yhdessä. Toat alkoivat yhdessä noutaa jäljelläolevia naamioita. Gali, Kopaka ja Onua noutivat yhden Tahun naamioista saaden samalla tietää hoideltuaan erään Tarakavan, että saastuneet Kanohit hallitsivat Raheja. Gali jätti ryhmän hetkellisesti saatuaan tietää Mackulta, että Ga-Koroon oli hyökännyt yksi tarakavoista. Gali tuli paikalle juuri kun Tarakava aikoi hyökätä uudelleen hänen kyläläistensä kimppuun. Hän onnistui päihittämään Tarakavan poistamalla sen saastuenen Kanohin. Tämän jälkeen he jakaantuivat kahteen ryhmään, ja kun Galin ryhmä meni Le-Wahiin noutamaan kanohia Tahu sytytti tuleen sen puun, jossa Kanohi oli. Gali oli hänelle tästä vähän aikaa vihainen, mutta he unohtivat riitansa päästessään Kini-Nuille ja saadessaan Kultaiset Kanohit. Tuolloin Kirjurin Komppania saapui paikalle ja lupautui puolustamaan temppeliä Toien ollessa maanalla. Ennen lähtöään Gali muodosti Takuan kanssa henkisen yhteyden, jotta Kirjuri näkisi Toa Matojen taistelun. Taistelu Teridaxia vastaan Mangaiassa he kohtasivat kaksi Manasta, joita kuusi Toaa eivät pystyneet erillään päihittämään. Tuolloin Kopaka ja Gali muistivat kumpikin omat näkynsä Toa Kaitoista, ja kertoivat niistä neljälle muulle Toalle. He yhdistyivät sitten Akamaisi ja Wairuhaksi ja onnistuivat päihittämään Manasit. Jakaannuttuaan taas kuudeksi Toaksi Teridaxin läheisyyden takia Galin ja Takuan välinen yhteys katkesi. Pian Gali ja muut kohtasivat Varjo Toat, Toa Matojen varjopuolet. He onnistuivat päihittämään ne imemällä ne itseensä. Viimeisenä he kohtasivat Teridaxin, joka tuli puhumaan heille saastunutta naamiota kantavan Matoranin muodossa. Hetken kuluttua hän kuitenkin muutti itsensä suureksi pyörteeksi, jonka Toat kuitenkin päihittivät elementaalivoimillaan. Tämän jälkeen heidät teleportattiin Mata Nuin pinnalle valonsäteissä. thumb|right|200px|Promotionaalista taidetta Galista Bohrokit Palattuaan pinnalle maa alkoi järistä Bohrokien heräämisen merkiksi. He kohtasivat Ta-Matoranin, joka kertoi hyökkäyksestä Ta-Koroon. Saavuttuaan sinne he löysivät kylän Pahrakien ja Kohrakien hyökkäämänä. Toat onnistuivat päihittämään ne ja kuulivat Vakamalta, että todellisuudessa Kranat ovat Bohrokien aivoja ja että heidän pitää kerätä jokaiselta Bohrok-tyypiltä kahdeksan erilaista Kranaa. Pohatu, Onua, Kopaka ja Gali toimivat kerran yhdessä Tahnokien Kranojen nappaamiseksi. Onua kaivoi tunnelin luolasta merelle, jonka jälkeen Kopaka jäädytti sen suuaukon. Bohrokien tultua Pohatu murskaasi jään ja vesi virtasi sisään. Tahnok meni veteen noutamaan Kranoja ja sai kerättyä niitä neljä erilaista. Jokaisen Toan kerättyä kaikki Kranansa he laskeutuivat Bohrokien pesään, josta he lopulta tulivat kammioon, jossa oli kuusi koloa. Jokainen Toa sijoitti Kranansa koloihin ja he saivat kaikki omat Exo-Toa-haarniskat. He käyttivät niitä taistelussa Bahrageja vastaan mutta huomattuaan niiden estävän heidän elementaalivoimiensa käytön he riisuivat ne. Toa Matat yhdistivät voimansa ja sulkivat Bahragit protodermikseen. Gali ja toiset putosivat kuitenkin sähköistyneeseen Protodermikseen ja muuttuivat Toa Nuviksi. He saivat paremmat haarniskat, suuremmat elementaalivoimat, uudet Kanohit ja uudet Toa-välineet, sekä Nuva-symbolin joka oli sidottu heidän elementaalivoimiinsa. Toa Nuva Bohrok-Kalit Toa Nuvat palasivat pinnalle vahvempina olentoina ja testasivat voimiaan. Tämän jälkeen he lähtivät eri teille, ja Gali oli vihainen Onualle siitä ettei tämä ollut tapaamisessa sanonut mitään. Pian kuusi voimakasta olentoa, Bohrok-Kalit, ilmestyivät ja varastivat Toien Nuva-symbolit ja veivät heiltä näiden elementaalivoimat. Menettäessään voimansa Gali yritti hallita hyökyaaltoa, minkä Hahli näki ja haki Nokaman apuun. Nokama rohkaisi Galia ja opasti tämän tunneliin, jota pitkin Toa Metrut olivat tulleet Mata Nuille. Nokama kertoi siellä olevasta Kakama Nuvasta ja lukitsi Galin samalla sisään. Gali näki tunnelin seinällä kuvan kuudesta Toasta, joista yhden hän tunnisti Nokamaksi. Hän lähti kulkemaan tunnelia eteenpäin, ja ollessaan veden alla hän kohtasi suuren mustekalan, joka tarttui Galia jalasta lonkerollaan. Gali kuitenkin päihitti mustekalan lopulta löydettyään Kanohin ja onnistui myös pääsemään sen avulla tunnelin suun tukkivan oven läpi. Löytäessään Nokaman hän kysyi esittikö kuva häntä, mutta Nokama kuitenkin kiisti sen. Kun Toat kokoontuivat jälleen yhteen, he lähtivät etsimään kuutta Bohrok-Kalia Po-Wahista. Eliitti-Bohrokit kuitenkin onnistuivat päihittämään heidät, koska Toilla ei ollut elementaalivoimiaan. Gali, Pohatu ja Onua lähtivät etsimään Bohrokien pesää ja katsomaan, olivatko Bahragit yhä siellä. Sen jälkeen Toa Nuvat hajaantuivat etsimään Krana-Kaleja. Myöhemmin Gali kutsui Kopakan ja Tahun tapaamiseen Kini-Nuille. Sieltä he lähtivät Varjon paikkaan etsimään kolmea Kanohi Nuvaa. Matkalla he kohtasivat monia illuusioita ja vaaroja. Juuri kun he olivat saavuttamaisillaan naamiot, maa petti heidän altaan ja he putosivat luolaan jossa Turaga Vakama, Lewa, Onua ja Pohatu olivat myös ansassa. Heidän kimppuunsa hyökkäsi Rahi Nui, jonka Vakama kuitenkin onnistui voittamaan käyttämällä sen muistoja sitä vastaan. Kerran Kopaka, Gali ja Lewa yhdistyivät myös Wairuha Nuvaksi, mutta hävisivät jälleen kolmelle Bohrok-Kalille näiden yhdistyttyä Bohrok-Kal Kaita Jaksi. Bohrok-Kalien löydettyä Bahragit Toa Nuvat seurasivat niitä sinne. Siellä he löysivät Exo-Toan taistelemassa kaleja vastaan, vaikkakin Exo-Toa hävisi taistelun äkkiä. Kun Kalit olivat juuri asettamaisillaan Nuva-symbolit Nuva-kuutiooon, Tahu päätti käyttää Ajan naamiota. Tahu ei kyennyt käyttämään sitä kovin kauaa, mutta se antoi Galille aikaa kehittää toinen suunnitelma. He päättivät yrittää voimiensa kanavoimista symbolien kautta, jolloin Bohrok-Kalit ylikuormittuisivat eivätkä Bahragit heräisi. Juuri näin tapahtui, ja Mata Nuin saari pelastui jälleen. Valon naamio [[Kuva:Gali_Nuva_Bionicle_The_Gamessa.png|thumb|left|150px|Gali BIONICLE: The Gamessa.]] Jonkin ajan kuluttua Jallerin ja Takuan löysivät Valon naamion. Gali oli paikalla, kun Kolhii-turnauksen loppuottelu pelattiin ja Jaller ja Takua lähetettiin etsimään seitsemättä Toaa. Tämän jälkeen Gali meni Kini-Nuille meditoimaan, minne kolme Rahkshia, Guurahk, Lerahkja Panrahk tulivat Teridaxin luotua ne. Galin huomatessa niiden kulkevan kohti Ta-Koroa hän hyppäsi veteen ja lähti uimaan kohti Tulen kylää. Siellä hän ehti varoittaa Matoraneja juuri ennen Rahkshien saapumista. Gali taisteli yhdessä Tahun kanssa kolmea Rahkshia vastaan Matoranien ja Turagoiden paetessa kylästä. Taistelussa Lerahk myrkytti Tahun naamion ja heikensi Ta-Koron perustuksia saaden sen uppoamaan. Kun Lewa saapui pian paikalle, Gali olisi tutkinut Tahun myrkyttynyttä naamiota, mutta tämä kieltäytyi sanoen, että Galia kiinnostivat pelkät naarmut vaikka Ta-Koro oli uponnut laavaan. Myöhemmin Tahu ja Gali surffasivat hyökyaallolla kohti kolmea Ta-Koroon hyökännyttä Rahkshia, ja Gali sai vastaansa Guurahkin. He alkoivat olla tappiolla, kunnes Lewa saapui pelastamaan heidät. Rahkshit kuitenkin romahduttivat kallionkielekkeen Toien päälle ja luulivat näiden kuolleen. Tahu oli kutienkin onneksi aktivoinut Hau Nuvansa viime hetkellä suojatakseen itseään ja kahta muuta Toa Nuvaa. Kolmikko lähti tapaamispaikalle lähelle Po-Koroa, missä Kopaka taisteli yksin kaikkia kuutta Rahkshia vastaan. Siellä Gali ja Tahu alkoivat riidellä keskenään Kurahkin käytettyä vihavoimaansa heihin. He kuitenkin onnistuivat unohtamaan kiistansa ja Gali hyökkäsi vedellä Kurahkin kimppuun. Panrahk ja Guurahk yrittivät pudottaa kallionkielekkeen Galin ja Kopakan päälle, mutta Lewa pelasti heidät tuulen avulla Tahun sulattaessa kivet magmaksi. Yhtäkkiä Pohatu, Onua ja Whenua ilmestyivät Kraata-luolasta. Tahu ja Kopaka käyttivät voimiaan sulkeakseen luolan suun, etteivät Kraatat karkaisi luolasta. Vain yksi varjo-Kraata oli paennut ja Pohatu sai senkin kiinni kynnellään. Pohatun ja Onuan mentyä edeltä Onu-Koroon muut Toa Nuvat seurasivat heitä sinne. Kurahkin, Turahkin ja Vorahkin hyökättyä sinne myös muut Toa Nuvat saapuivat paikalle. Taistelussa Tahun naamio myrkyttyi Kurahkin sauvan takia täysin ja hän hyökkäsi Galin kimppuun tulella Gali onnistui onnekseen väistämään ja Kopakan jäädytettyä Tahun he ja Lewa veivät tämän turvaan. Pian Gali käytti parannuskykyjään parantaakseen Tahun, minkä jälkeen he menivät Kini-Nuille viimeiseen taisteluun Rahkshien kanssa. Toa Nuvat onnistuivat päihittämään kaikki muut Rahkshit paitsi Turahkin, jonka Pelon sauva tappoi Jallerin. Tuolloin Takua tiesi kuka oli ja laittoi Avohkiin päähänsä hänestä tuli Valon Toa Takanuva ja hän onnistui tuhoamaan Turahkin. Gali seurasi Takanuvaa yhdessä muiden Mata Nui asukkaiden kanssa. Siellä he näkivät Takanuvan taistelun Teridaxia vastaan ja näiden yhdistymisen Takutanuvaksi. Sen jälkeen Takutanuva avasi portin Metru Nuille ja herätti Jallerin henkiin. Paluu Metru Nuille Tämän jälkeen Matoranit alkoivat rakentaa veneitä, jotta Metru Nuille palaaminen olisi helpompaa. Tämän aikana Turagat kertoivat menneisyydestään Toa Metruina. Sitten he purjehtivat yhdessä Metru Nuille, missä he tapasivat Turaga Dumen ja Rahagat. heidän myös piti päihittää uusi Tuhon kyykäärmettä Kakama Nuviensa avulla. Pian Dume kertoi, että Mata Nui ei ollut pelkästään unessa, vaan kuolemaisillaan. Voya Nui Toat menivät Toa-kanistereihin ja matkustivat niillä Voya Nuille. Siellä he kohtasivat kuusi Piraka ja hävisivät näille taistelussa. Pirakat veivät Toien naamiot ja välineet ja lähtivät viemään heitä Valmai-vuorelle heittääkseen heidät laavaan. Vuori kuitenkin purkautui juuri tuolloin ja Pirakat pakenivat paikalta henkensä edestä. Toat pelastautuivat purkauksen alta mutta kohtasivat heti perään Voya Nuin puolustusryhmän, joka luuli Toia taas uusiksi Pirakoiksi. Seurasi taistelu, jossa Gali sai osuman Dalun lataajista ja tuli hulluksi siihen saakka, kunnes Axonn paransi hänet. Pian Balta kuitenkin tuli paikalle ja sanoi Nuvien olevan oikeita Toia. Puolustusryhmä ja Toat liittoutuivat ja alkoivat suunnitella iskua Pirakan linnoitukseen. Siellä Brutaka kuitenkin löi heidät kaikki tajuttomiksi ja Nuvat vietiin elementaalivoimia imevään kammioon. Puolustusryhmäläiset pelastivat heidät myöhemmin ja Toa Nuvat tapasivat Toa Inikat. Lyhyen keskustelun jälkeen päätettiin, että Nuvat lähtevät Metru Nuille valmistautumaan kohtalonsa täyttämiseen. Valmistelut Mata Nuin heräämiselle Toa Nuvat menivät Suureen Temppeliin kenenkään huomaamatta. Sieltä he noutivat käärön, jossa kerrottiin asiat, jotka tulisi tehdä ennen Mata Nuin heräämistä. Ensimmäinen tehtävä oli herättää Bohrokit ja päästää ne palauttamaan Mata Nuin saari paljaaseen tilaansa. Tämän tehtyään Nuvat menivät noutamaan Artakhan sauvaa Arkistoista, mutta Onua muisti Turaga Whenuan kerran sanoneen, että Pimeyden Metsästäjät olivat kauan sitten varastaneet sen. Niinpä Toat lähtivät Odinalle, missä he kuulivat The Shadowed Onelta tämän antaneen sauvan Xian asukkaille maksuksi aseista. Hän lupasi päästää Toa Nuvat vapaiksi, jos he tappaisivat kaksoisagentti Roodakan. Tahu suostui tähän, mutta kertoi myöhemmin Galille, että hänellä oli Roodakan varalle muita suunnitelmia. Saapuessaan Xialle he näkivät saaren tuhoutuneen lähes täysin Tahtorakin ja Kanohi-lohikäärmeen välisen taistelun seurauksena. Toat löysivät Roodakan ja Lewan tuotua Rahagat Roodakan luokse Toat pakottivat Roodakan muuttamaan Rahagat takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi. Tällä välin Onua oli lähtenyt hakemaan Artakhan sauvaa syvältä maan alta, mutta oli myöhästynyt Makuta Icaraxin noudettua sauvan juuri ennen häntä. Toat päättivät seurata Icaraxia Karzahnin valtakuntaan. Siellä he onnistuivat suostuttelemaan saaren Matoranit lähtemään pohjoiseen kohti Metru Nuita, mutta joutuivat pian Icaraxin yllätyshyökkäyksen kohteeksi. Icarax päihitti kaikki Toat paitsi Galin, joka kokosi kaikki voimansa ja päästi irti Nova-räjähdyksen. Icarax huuhtoutui pois veden mukana sauvan kanssa. Muut Toa Nuvat selvisivät koko Karzahnin tuhouduttua, minkä jälkeen Tahu poimi vedessä kelluvan Lhikanin Jalon Haun mukaansa. Toat päättivät hajaantua suorittamaan listan muita tehtäviä. Gali lähti katsomaan Mata Nuin saaren Suuren Teleskoopin läpi. Samalla hän löysi haavoittuneen Kardasin ja paransi sen. Katsoessaan yhtäkkisestä mielihalusta teleskoopin läpi uudelleen ja käyttäen samalla Akaku Nuvansa voimaa hän näki eläviä olentoja Punaisen tähden sisällä. Hän lähti juoksemaan pitkin rantaa eikä huomannut Botarin saapumista. Botar vei Galin Daxialle, missä muut Toa Nuvat jo odottivat. Siellä he näkivät Trinuman asettavan Artakhan sauvan paikoilleen, minkä jälkeen Suuren mullistuksen tuhot korjautuivat universumissa. Tämän jälkeen Toa Nuvat vietiin Artakhalle, missä he saivat uudet Mukautuvat haarniskat. Sen jälkeen heidät teleportattiin Karda Nuille. Karda Nui Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa, Gali hallitsi Karzahnin kanssa Uudelleenvalistuskeskusta Ga-Metrussa. Myöhemmin taistelussa Coliseumin ulkopuolella, taistellen Pohatun ja Lesovikin armejiaa vastaan, Gali tappoi Primalin, mutta hänet tappoi Krakua ja Ahkmou, Ääni-voiman kanssa, käyttäen niitä ja tuhoten tämän naamion ja panssarin, tappaen Toan. Sulatus Sulatuksen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Spherus Magnassa, Gali on Matoran, joka pyörittää tämän unviersumin Ga-Koron kanoottibisnestä. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Gali on eritysesti älykäs ja ketterä. *'Voimat:' Gali hallitsee veden elementtiä. Toa Nuvana hänellä on vahvemmat vesivoimat - hän voi ajastaa vesihyökkäyksen ja käyttää Nova-räjähdystä. *'Välineet:' Toa Matana Galin välineet olivat Koukut. Kun hänestä tuli Toa Nuva, hän sai tilalle kaksi Vesikirvestä, joita pystyi käyttämään räpylöinä. Saatuaan mukautuvan haarniskan Galin ase oli lasertähtäimellä varustettu Nynrah-haamutykki. *'Naamio:' Galin päänaamiona on aina ollut Kanohi Kaukau, Vedenalaisen hengityksen naamio. Lisäksi hän keräsi muut viisi naamiotaan ja sai siten Kultaisen Kanohin. Toa Nuvana tämä muuttui Kaukau Nuvaksi, ja hänen täytyi kerätä muut viisi Kanohi Nuvaa. Näitä hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt käyttämään Karda Nuilla tämän suojakilven takia. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Setti-infoa Gali on julkaistiin ensimmäisen kerran vuonna 2001 35-osaisena Toa Mata kanisterina. Pyörittäen takaosaa, pystyi liikuttamaan kumpaakin kättä. Galin pystyi yhdistämään Lewaan ja Kopakaan, joista tuli Toa Mata Wairuha, setin ohjeet löytyi näiden kolmen ohjeista. Vuonna 2002, Gali julkaistiin 44-osaisena Toa Nuva-kanisteri settinä. Kirvekset hänen jaloissaan, olivat myös hänen aseitaan. Myös tämän setin käsi pystyi heiluttamaan, jos pyöritti takaa isoa pyörää. Galin pystyi myös yhdistämään taas Lewaan ja Kopakaan, luoden Toa Nuva Wairuha Nuvan. Ohjeet löytyivät settien ohjeiden takaa. Glai julkaistiin taas kesällä vuonna 2008 yhtenä Mistikoista, ja hänellä oli myös Mukautuva Haarniska. Tämä setti sisälsi 60-osaa. Hänessä oli Nynrah-haamutykki, mukanaan Laser-juttu ja tarkkuusosoitin. Uuten Galiin pystyi liittämään kenet tahansa pienen 2008 vuoden Matoranin. Hänen ei liittynyt kukaan tarinassa, (mutta kanisterissa kerrottiin, että hän voisi liittyä Av-Matoran Tanma). Vuoden 2008 Galin voi yhdistää Tahun ja Onuan kanssa, luoden Mata Nuin Ritarikuntalaisen Trinuman. Sitaatteja :"Toa Nuvina, meillä on suuria voimia -- suurempi hallinta niistä - kuin koskaan! Sääli, ettemme pysty samoin hallitsemaan malttiamme." :-Gali, Divided We Fall :"Sinä olisit hyvä Makuta, Gali. Olet liian älykäs ollaksesi Toa." :-Krika, Endgame Triviaa *Gali on ainoa tiedetty Toa, joka on tehnyt Nova-räjähdyksen tarinassa. Kun hän oli tehnyt sen, Karzahnin valtakunta tuhoutui. *Galin äänenä oli Kathleen Bar Valon Naamiossa. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' (Ensimmäinen esiintyminen) *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Takaumissa) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' Lyhyt- ja jatkotarinat *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (Kirjoittajana) *''Dark Mirror'' (Vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Brothers In Arms'' (Vain mainittu) *''Takanuva's Blog'' Sarjakuvat *''The Coming of the Toa'' *''Deep Into Darkness'' *''Triumph of the Toa'' *''The Bohrok Awake'' *''To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Into the Nest'' *''What Lurks Below'' *''The End of the Toa?'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secrets of the Swarm'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' *''Divided We Fall'' *''Powerless'' *''A Matter of Time...'' *''Absolute Power'' *''Rise of the Rahkshi'' *''At Last -- Takanuva'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''Toa Metru!'' *''12.5'' (Ei mainittu nimellä) *''Swamp of Shadows'' *''Endgame'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' Muut kanooniset *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animaatiot'' *''Toa Nuva Promo Animaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDs'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' *''BIONICLE: Valon Naamio'' Epäkanooniset *''Gali Nuva's Rapid Descent'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (peli)'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''Mistika-mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' *''Mistika: Swamp of Secrets'' Ulkoisia Linkkejä *Gali Matan ohjeet LEGO.comissa *Gali Nuvan ohjeet LEGO.comissa *Gali Mistikan ohjeet LEGO.comissa thumb thumb|left Luokka:Veden Toa